Antarctic City
Antarctic City is a neutral megacity in the Antarctic, administering the Antarctic Territories. Mines and harsh 'back to nature' settlements like the Amundsen Outpost are out in the territories, as is the Ross Tek-Centre.The Atomic Wars have left a lush "Antarctic Jungle". I'm Manny, Me Fly Antarctic City's neutrality has made it a destination of choice for criminals: Nero Narcos had an untouchable account at the Bank of Antarctica''Doomsday'' and bent MC-1 Judges Jackson and Klee planned to flee there with stolen credsMegazine 4.08. It was introduced in the Shamballa world map and appears to be centred on the Australian Antarctic Territory. History The Antarctic Treaty was abandoned in 2090, allowing the continent to be built on. Various megacities built outposts, both scientific and industrial. Criminals would hide out in the frozen wastes.Megazine 2.70: Introduction page for Wynter Soon after its formation (which took place before 2101), the nation of Antarctica voted to become a monarchy and leased the British Royal Family on a long-term contract. The very next year saw the Antarctic Revolution and the regicide of Queen Beatrice and most of her line. Megazine 400 Even into the 2110s and with the independent Antarctic City, the foreign megacities would clash for the territory and governorships they still had. Megazine 2.70: Introduction page for Wynter Antarctic City was beseiged by Sabbat's zombies on Judgement Day and attended the Hondo conference. In the 2116 Nepal Olympics, Antarctic City competed in taxidermy (competitor Sibling) and mountaineering. The entire mountaineering team were wiped out in a blizzard. The Antarctic ambassador to Mega-City One had the misfortune to be staying in a hotel room that the Howler wanted. When he objected, the Howler tortured him and his party to death.Megazine 2.49 In 2117, Judge Eckhart's ship crashed in the Territories, near the abandoned Ultima Thule Mining Complex. As this was neutral ground, various megacities could travel there to fight it out for Eckhart's knowledge. Antarctic City stayed out of it. Mega-City One's Judge Wynter was sent to patrol the Amundsen Outpost as a disciplinary measure. Many of the outpost's children were dying as the sterile environment prevented them developing an immune system and an influenza vaccine was flown out to them. Pirates under the command of Captain Smee attacked the vaccine's transport, trying to get chemical weapons on board; Wynter defeated them and secured the medicine. Megazine 2.70 Later in 2117, a radio caller in Mega-City One referred to the "situation in Antarctica".Skar Part 1, Megazine 2.73 Antarctic City held the 2120 Olympics.Megazine 2.46 The Antarctic government handed three Total War members over to Mega-City One in 2126. Total War planned to retaliate by murdering the visiting Southern Cross sports team. Dredd prevented this - though the Judges had kept news of the plot from Antarctic City, so as to make sure the terrorists weren't aware they were being watched.Terror Judges "Polar Judges" in green, fur-lined winter clothes and visors were shown in Mega-Special #1: "Constantly fighting against both hostile environment (Arctic Sector) and extremely hostile mining/prospecting community. Genetically modified to survive polar conditions." As no Arctic city was ever shown in the subsequent prog 701 world map, this is likely been retconned as Antarctic. One of these Judges was seen at the Hondo conference on Judgement Day. Judges on outpost patrol have thick, heavy armour, oversized guns with harpoon/grapples, and heavily armed hoverbikes. Foreign cities send their own Judges to patrol their interests and use this tour of duty as a disciplinary measure. Megazine 2.70: Introduction page for Wynter IDW Antarctic City was one of the many cities infiltrated by the Martian Colonial Army. When these invaders were routed, heavily armed snow-dozers were at the forefront.Mars Attacks Judge Dredd #2 and #4 References Category:Locations